The Fairest of the Fair
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - To earn some extra-cash, Percy gets a summer job at a booth at the fair when it's in town. Selling cotton candy and other sweets. His booth is right opposite a pizza booth and he finds himself falling fast for the boy working at that booth; Nico. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Fairest of the Fair || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Fairest of the Fair – Pizza and Cotton Candy

PJatO: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cute dorks in love, polyamory (m/m/f)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: To earn some extra-cash, Percy gets a summer job at a booth at the fair when it's in town. Selling cotton candy and other sweets. His booth is right opposite a pizza booth and he finds himself falling fast for the boy working at that booth; Nico.

 **The Fairest of the Fair**

 _Pizza and Cotton Candy_

Percy needed money. He was sixteen and he planned on getting a car. For that, he needed money. Sure, his mom and stepdad had told him they would pitch in and even his biological father had sent a letter and offered to pay for the whole car, but Percy didn't just want to take his dad's money. Well, at least not _all_ of it. At least some of it, Poseidon sure could pitch in.

But for that, Percy needed a job so he could earn money.

Which meant that, that year's summer as the fair came to town, Percy got a job at a booth. Because Percy loved the fair. He used to go with his mom every summer, as often as possible. And Percy was happy that he got to work not just at the fair, but at the best booth of them all – the one selling cotton-candy and chocolate-covered fruits and colorful slushies.

The nice elderly owner of the booth was more than happy and actually recognized Percy from the years prior (he and his mom apparently really stood out because of how many blue slushies and how much blue cotton-candy they had always bought). So the first day of the fair, Percy was more than eager to set up the booth. The owner had given him the long and short of how things worked the night before. And Percy was so excited for how this summer was going to be.

At the end of the first day however, Percy also knew that the summer was going to break him.

Right opposite their booth was a pizza booth, selling pizza and pasta. The booth was run by the di Angelo family restaurant that was apparently located not that far off where Percy lived. And if Percy had known, he would probably basically spend all his free time there and eat pizza until he'd explode, because 'the di Angelo family' in this case meant the three kids – Hazel, Bianca and the crown-jewel. Nico di Angelo. Nico looked gorgeous, all that tanned olive-skin, the sparkly dark-brown eyes, the nicely muscular upper arms, the adorable dark, messy curls on his head.

Nico made a show of working on the dough, whirling and throwing the pizza around, showing off his delectable arms when kneading the large chunk of dough. He always had a smile on his lips and a charmingly flirty attitude with the customers. It wasn't a surprise; you did have to do something extra to attract customers, because the fair had three booths selling pizza.

And thanks to the location of their booths, Percy had the perfect view on the show, all day long. So yes, this summer was going to be awesome and Percy was looking forward to day two. What also super motivated him was his colleague, one Leo Valdez. His grandpa Sammy Valdez was actually the owner of the booth and Percy definitely liked the Valdezes. Leo's mom, Percy knew, ran a car-shop where Percy and his mom had been a couple times already.

/break\

"Watch it. You're drooling into the cotton-candy, Perce."

Percy turned to glare at Leo, but he finished up the cotton-candy and tried not to focus on how gorgeous Nico di Angelo was. It was day three of the summer and so far, Percy really enjoyed his summer-job. Him and Leo already were on the way to becoming great friends.

"It's not my fault he's basically essentially flawless. Just look at him", huffed Percy.

"Ye—eah. He's not the most interesting thing to ogle in that booth", hummed Leo.

Percy snorted amused and elbowed Leo, knowing exactly who Leo thought was the prettiest around. One golden-eyed, dark-curled Hazel, younger sister to Nico, or so they had learned through the conversations between the three siblings. It was kind of fun to watch them.

"Hey, neighbors", interrupted a nice, heavily accented voice suddenly.

Both boys turned toward the next in line and saw the oldest di Angelo – Bianca. "Hello."

"I'm Bianca, it's nice to meet you guys", grinned Bianca amused.

"Percy. And Leo. And likewise", replied Percy. "What can we do for you?"

"Three slushies. It's insanely hot today and working at the pizza oven all day is even worse", smiled Bianca. "One cherry, one green apple and a cola one, please."

"Right on it", chimed Leo and got to work.

Percy smiled as his eyes wandered from Bianca over to her brother in the booth. "So, you guys have your own restaurant, huh? I mean, family restaurant. Not _you_ guys. You all still look like students."

"We are", chuckled Bianca amused. "I mean, I do work full-time at the restaurant, but Nico and Hazel still go to school. So do you, if I see that right."

"Yu—up. Just making some extra cash over the summer", grinned Percy.

"Here you go", stated Leo as he handed over the slushies.

"Mh...", grunted Bianca as she held one in the left and one in the right hand, one being left over.

"Percy can help you carry it over!", offered Leo with a bright smile. "It's not much business at the moment anyway. I can handle it while you go be a gentleman."

Percy glared pointedly at Leo, but he still took the third slushie to follow Bianca over to the other booth. Nico was even prettier up close, a sheet of sweat covering him because yes, today really was an extremely hot day. He wiped his forehead and smiled at his sister.

"Bianca. You bring slushies. I know why you're my favorite sister", grinned Nico.

"Pf. You make _a little_ fun of your big brother and suddenly you're not the number one anymore..."

Bianca smiled amused as she handed one of the slushies over to a now pouting Hazel. "Percy has your slushie. Also, this is Percy, from the booth next door."

Percy smiled as he handed the slushie over to Nico. Their hands touched for a brief moment and Percy couldn't help but shudder. Nico aimed a grateful smile at him as he took the cold drink.

"Thank you. I didn't know you made house-deliveries", joked Nico. "I hope we won't have to."

"We don't normally", grinned Percy. "But I see you working so hard all day and since your sister only has two hands, well. Anyway. If you want any kind of sweet treats, come our way."

With a last wink aimed at Nico, Percy returned to his own booth.

/break\

"Mh. We got an entire pizza left over", drawled Hazel slowly.

Nico nodded as he regarded the large tray of pizza left for the day. Bianca hummed as she wrapped one arm around Nico's neck and one around Hazel's. The smirk on her face was _mean_. As bad as Hazel poking fun at Nico for staring heart-eyed over at the cutie from the opposite booth was, Bianca was _even worse_. Hazel raised one eyebrow at their older sister.

"I thought we could invite the two cuties over to share the rest of the pizza", suggested Bianca. "I've seen the way you two were staring at the cotton candy booth ever since the fair started."

Nico and Hazel flushed and ducked their heads. But before they could even argue with her, she was out of the booth and running across the aisle to where Percy and the other cutie were closing shop. The other one being the one Hazel had been staring at all day. Which just made it more unfair that she poked fun at Nico for swooning over how endearing the cutie – Percy – was.

"Percy, Leo. My siblings, Hazel and Nico. Siblings, those are Percy and Leo", introduced Bianca.

She looked far too pleased with herself as she led Leo and Percy into their booth and motioned toward the pizza. Percy was even cuter up close. Though Nico had already noticed that earlier today when the other boy had brought him a slushie. His eyes were _magnificent_.

"Tha—anks for the invite", chimed Percy with a broad grin. "I can never say no to pizza."

"So, you guys... making extra money over the summer?", asked Hazel casually.

"No. The owner is my grandpa and he's getting a little old for this so as the precious, most beloved grandson I am, I'm helping out", replied Leo with a broad grin.

"Me? I'm in for the free cotton-candy and the money", nodded Percy solemnly. "And you?"

Bianca handed out slices of pizza to everyone as the five teenagers got more comfortable.

"We had to join the family business", drawled Nico, laying heavy on the Italian accent.

"...The mafia?", asked Leo doe-eyed.

"No. The family restaurant. My brother is just an idiot", snorted Hazel.

"So... where is that treasure where I can get more of this heavenly pizza?", asked Leo around a too full mouth of pizza, staring at Hazel like an eager puppy.

Hazel smiled pleased when she saw how adorable the young Valdez was. They had met Sammy Valdez a lot over the years already. Nico startled out of his observations when he was being nudged by Percy. Percy was too pretty to be true and he had such a cute little grin.

"Hi", grinned Percy, tilting his head.

"I think we said that before", chuckled Nico.

"Sorry. Didn't know what else to say. Just... wanted your attention", muttered Percy embarrassed.

"Oh. Uhm. You... already had that. Since you opened the booth", admitted Nico, blushing.

"Oh", grunted Percy, blinking slowly. "Didn't... Didn't expect that. Huh. Cool."

"Cool?", echoed Nico in disbelief.

"Well, what do you _say_ to that?", huffed Percy defensively. "The hot guy you've been staring at for two days tells you he's been staring back at you for two days. That's cool. I dunno."

"Hot guy?", repeated Nico, blinking a couple of times and flushing.

"Do you _own_ a mirror?", grunted Percy pointedly, waving a hand into Nico's general direction. "All of that and the smoldering smirk that you use to lure in customers. Yeah. So much yes. All the yes."

"You're nice to look at too", countered Nico, slowly dragging his eyes up and down Percy's body.

Before Nico and Percy could continue their circle of stammering around, Bianca pushed between them and smiled. "Percy, my brother thinks you're cute. Nico, Percy apparently thinks you're hot. So, tomorrow we could call in a friend to help out in the evening. You think Leo can manage alone? Nico picks you up at six for dinner. Does that sound good? Yes? Wonderful. Date set."

With that, Bianca pushed off the counter and went to get a drink for herself. Nico and Percy stared at each other with slowly blinking eyes. Percy was the first one to break into laughter.

"Your sister is awesome", grinned Percy. "And I'll totally hold you accountable for that date."

"Sure. Yes. If... If you... want to go on a date with me", nodded Nico sharply.

Percy's smile lit up the booth as he nodded in reply. It melted something inside of Nico – Nico's heart, probably, now a useless pile of goo. He was going on a date with Percy.

/break\

"Your brother looks like a wreck, Haze."

"He do—oes. He has a date with the cutie from the booth opposite ours", chimed Hazel.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. Frank had gladly agreed to help out when the di Angelo sisters had asked him to help out today. Frank returned her smile and turned to look over at the candy booth. He hummed when he saw the cutie.

"...Too bad", hummed Frank with a frown. "He _is_ cute."

"Not that one. Your girlfriend called dibs on that cutie. The _other_ cutie", corrected Bianca.

"Oh", nodded Frank pleased. "I knew you had excellent taste, Haze."

"Nico! You should get ready for your date", chided Bianca.

"...I swear your control over our love-lives is ridiculous", muttered Nico.

He was getting ready in the back of the booth. When he joined them, he looked doubtful. Hazel, Bianca and Frank made noises of appreciation and approval, causing Nico to relax. Straightening and taking a deep breath, Nico left his family behind and headed over to the candy booth.

"He—ello. What can I get you?", asked Leo with a bright, innocent smile.

"The sweetest thing you have, please. To go", replied Nico amused.

"That'll be ten bucks, sir. Percy!", called Leo loudly. "Nico's here for you."

"...Did you just sell me cheap, Valdez?", complained Percy as he came outside to join Nico.

Nico blinked slowly. Percy in skinny jeans and a tight fitted blue shirt left little to the imagination and Nico just knew Percy was the most beautiful human on this fair.

"You look gorgeous", whispered Nico. "Can I take you out, please?"

"You're adorable", grinned Percy, eyes sparkling. "Yes, please. I'm _starving_."

Nico was nervous about this first date as he led Percy along. "So... going over the fair is..."

"It's a sweet idea", assured Percy. "And I haven't had time having _fun_ on here yet. So it's perfect. As long as you don't get me cotton-candy because I get enough of that during work."

"Fair enough. And we don't get pizza for dinner either", laughed Nico.

Percy joined his laughter as the two of them headed out. They played various games together, winning prizes for each other – Percy got a giant blue teddy from Nico, while Nico got an array of fake flowers and toys from Percy. Together they got onto the Ferris wheel.

"This is beautiful", hummed Percy, hugging the teddy close to himself and resting his chin on top of its head. "The city looks amazing like this, Nico. But when we get down, I really need food."

Nico laughed when he heard Percy's stomach rumble. "Yeah. That's a good plan."

For a few moments, they sat together in silence, until Percy actually leaned heavily against Nico. Daringly, Nico wrapped his arm around Percy and pulled him closer. Percy gladly leaned into him, making Nico blush a little. This felt so comfortable and good. Percy tilted his head up to press a gentle kiss against the corner of Nico's mouth, making the Italian freeze.

"Sorry. That was... too much too soon. The moment just felt so...", started Percy nervously.

"No, I, uh... I just didn't expect it. But I'm glad you are having as much fun as I am", grinned Nico and daringly leaned down to place a proper kiss on Percy's lips. "Right?"

"Absolutely. Now buy me dinner", nodded Percy firmly.

Nico smiled softly against Percy's lips, humming in agreement as he got lost in Percy's eyes.

/break\

"Hello, brother! I want pizza!"

Nico blinked slowly and stared down at the adorable little brunette boy in front of the booth. He was accompanied by two redheads – one his age and the other a teenager in Nico's age.

"Uhm...", grunted Nico slowly, unsure what to do with this.

"Hello", chimed the redhead. "I'm Rachel. Aka Percy's best friend. This down here is Percy's little brother Tyson, who has heard _a lot_ about you in the past weeks and is determined to get to know the boy 'who was gonna marry his big brother'. Making you his future brother-in-law."

Tyson grinned toothily up at Nico and Nico lost part of his heart to the boy. "Uhm. Right. Nice to meet you. I'll... I'll just... get you that pizza, si?"

Nico and Percy had been dating for three weeks now and it were the happiest three weeks Nico had ever been. Sometimes, Percy would come over to him with chocolate-covered treats or slushies when it was especially hot. On days that Percy and Leo were swamped, Nico and Hazel would go over to them with pizza during lunch-time so they would eat something else aside from chocolate. Then, in the evening, the two would come over to the pizza booth and share comfortable, lazy leftover pizza with the siblings. Percy would curl against him and they'd share sweet kisses and Nico had never been this happy before in his entire life.

"Look! He smiles just like Percy smiles when talking about him!", exclaimed Ella with a giggle.

"Because both of them are just as gone on each other", muttered Frank fondly.

"Oh! Are you Leo's boyfriend?", asked Ella excitedly as she saw him. "Leo says his new boyfriend is real tall and like a teddy bear! And his girlfriend is a really pretty goddess!"

"Ah, Leo does know how to flatter a girl", grinned Hazel pleased, handing Rachel the pizza.

"Oh my gosh, whatever they said is _not true_ and I deny everything!"

They startled and turned toward Percy who came running up behind them with mortified eyes. Apparently, he knew his brother and best friend really well, because he looked mighty embarrassed. Nico's face softened as he saw his boyfriend all flustered and embarrassed. So cute.

"Why? Your brother says that we're going to get married because I'll be his brother-in-law", stated Nico casually, grinning a bit. "Are you really telling him a liar and breaking my heart, Percy?"

Percy huffed and threw a marshmallow at Nico, making Nico cackle a bit. Percy threw a second marshmallow. Tyson tugged on Percy's shirt to get a marshmallow to eat instead for throwing.

"Stop throwing food or I'll tell mama", chided Tyson with a frown. "You waste food."

Nico snorted at that. That boy was going to be interesting. He couldn't wait to get to know him.

"I wanna be flower girl!", exclaimed Ella determined. "And Tyson can carry the rings."

"...Your brother has our wedding fully planned, yes?", asked Nico amused.

"If you need any help with planning it, I'll gladly help you, bambino", called Bianca out happily.

Nico glowered. "Siblings are _the worst_."

"Hey!", complained Tyson, Ella, Bianca and Hazel.

Nico huffed and took his apron off to throw it at Frank. It was his time for break anyway so he might as well spend his break with his boyfriend and his... future brother-in-law? Once outside with them, he grasped Percy by the waist and pulled him up into a gentle, sweet kiss, Percy gladly leaning against him, one arm casually draped around Nico's neck.

"Hello, love", whispered Nico against Percy's lips. "Your brother is adorable."

"Hey there, babe", countered Percy with a grin. "You're only saying that now. Let's see what you say after an hour with a sugar-high Tyson. Come on, we'll go to the auto-scooters."

"Ye—es!", chorused Tyson and Ella excitedly.

Nico smiled, one arm around Percy's waist as they walked over the fair together. Percy was holding Tyson's hand, as Ella walked on Tyson's other side with Rachel. Honestly, Nico had never expected this summer to take such a turn, but he was more than happy about it.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Cute dorks working at the fair together, inspired by me going to our annual fair where I saw the guy from the mushroom booth (...that sounds like drugs. Mushrooms with garlic sauce) and the saussage booth constantly calling out to each other and joking around. And I thought that was such an "Imagine your OTP" moment that, well, I had to imagine my OTP.  
_

 _And here we are, months after pitching this idea on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** , come visit me ;3) xD_


End file.
